The invention relates to an electrolyzer for the production of chlorine from an aqueous alkaline halide solution, the electrolyzer comprising a plurality of electrolysis cells with each cell consisting of a housing composed of two half-shells. The housing is provided with facilities for admitting the electrolysis current and the electrolysis feedstock as well as facilities for discharging the electrolysis current and the electrolysis products. The anode and the cathode comprise a plurality of perforated and unperforated sections arranged in parallel, the anode being separated from the cathode by a partition wall. The half-shells of the housing are of square-shaped configuration and formed of electrically conducting material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,565 describes an electrolyzer which consists of several electrolysis cells comprising a housing which is composed of two half-shells and is provided with the usual facilities for admitting and discharging the feedstock and effluent products, respectively, and for admitting and discharging the electrolysis current. The anode is separated from the cathode by a non-metal partition wall, called a membrane. The half-shells are formed of an electrically non-conducting material. Current is supplied in a spot-type flow from the cathode to the anode of the adjacent cell and the current is distributed in a star-shaped pattern across the anode and cathode. This method of current distribution is unfavorable with reference to the voltage drop across each electrolysis cell. In addition, high local current densities are generated at various points along the current path.